


Live and let Die

by ahaggis_calledhamish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Marauders era, Order of the Pheonix, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahaggis_calledhamish/pseuds/ahaggis_calledhamish
Summary: "The world isn't as simple as black and white. It's made of a million shades of grey"I would like to say that I do not support jkr or her views in anyway shape or form.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Blythe Drystand stepped onto the Hogwarts express and let out a shaky breath. It was her fifth year and to say she was prepared was completly and utterly false. Blythe had almost completely dropped off the face of the planet over the summer, only keeping in contact with one James Potter. 

She approached their usual compartment and chapped on the window, only to be met with three confused stares and one wonderfully wide grin. 

"Blythe!" James jumped up and pulled her into a suffocatingly tight hug. "Its been too long,"

"I saw you yesterday," She chuckled, hugging him back. 

"And every minute away from you pains me dearly," He smiled sitting down. The boy was a lunatic, a complete and utter loony, but she honestly believed wouldn't last a day without him. 

"What happened to you?" Pete blurted out staring at her weirdly, Remus's hand slapped his forehead at the small boys bluntness. Sirius still hadn't said anything. 

"Oh!" She rouched the nose ring, almost forgetting it was there. "I got it peirced, obviously. It was really funny actually, James sqealed," Blythe laughed sitting down and Remus gave her an odd look. 

"James. Squealed?" She nodded at him and James's cheeks flushed pink. 

"I didn't squeal," He mumbled all while giving her a dirty look. 

"You squealed like a pig," I stuck my tounge out at him. "I dunno why though considering you're the one who convinced me to do it," 

"And your dad will forever hate me for that," 

"I'm taking it he convinced you to do everything else then to?" Remus smiled. He was happy for her and could tell she loved her new look. 

She had gotten a bar in her upper right ear, had dip dyed her hair red (James insisted that she had to for the sake of Gryffindor house) and she had completly changed my style in clothes. She'd saved up to buy a pair of boots and had stolen her mums old leather jacket. James had bought some takky rings for her and she had started wearing eyeliner. James even told her she was the coolest thing since sliced bread. 

"Would that include cutting everyone off," Sirius spat, pulling her away from her thoughts, before standing up and leaving the compartment. 

"Whats wrong with him?" The black haired girl asked and the boys all shared a look of worry. 

"Well you did sorta dissapear. Two months is a long time not to talk to anyone," Remus said, clearly a little angry himself. 

"Did the baffoon forget I don't have an owl?" Blythe asked and stood up, moving to chase after him, but James caught her arm before she could leave. 

"Just leave him, Blythe. You know how he gets," She nodded understandingly and sat down. 

"Right. I guess he's right to be mad though it's not like I tried to reach out," Blythe looked up at the other two boys in the small space. "I'm sorry I didn't reach out," 

"It's ok. Was in America most of the summer," Peter shrugged smiling at her. "Was great," He answered as if sensing the on-coming question. 

"You'll have to tell me every detail later," She laughed and turned to Remus who was just staring at her. 

"I won't lie and say I wasn't upset that you didn't reach out, but I get it. After everything that happened sometimes you just need to get away," Remus smiled and she thanked him. 

"I better go find Lilly," she stood up, not denying the tension in the air, and walked out the compartment just in time to hear James shout out. 

"Give her my Love!" 

"Will do Prongs!" Blythe walked through the narrow hallway as the train began to move slowly. She checked every compartment and made sure to ask everyone if they knew where the girls sat. She knocked on a window and entered the compartment. "Excuse me but do you know-" but was cut off by a tall blonde flinging her arms around her. 

"You're alive!" Marlene smiled and took and step back to look at her properly. "And hot," she blurted out causing everyone to burst into laughter. 

"Thanks Mckinnon," Blythe smiled at her and sat down. "I just wanted to come see you all. Say sorry for not getting in touch and all that," 

"It's ok," Lilly spoke up. "After everything thats happened, we understand," Lilly pulled her into a warming hug. 

"We saw Sirius," Mary spoke up and Blythe winced. 

"Yeah, he, uh wasn't to pleased when I showed up," She explained and Marlelne looked at her surprised. 

"Are you kidding me? The poor boy probably took one look at you and bolted before he could fall in love right there and then," She laughed, swishing her blonde hair back. "I mean look at you, cool eyeliner, nose ring! Leather jacket! Your awesome!" 

"James told me I was the coolest thing since sliced bread," She informed them and they all laughed again. 

"Only Potter," Lilly muttered smiling. 

"Oh you should have seen him Lilly. When I got my nose done he squealed. Honest to god squealed, like a dying pig," Lillys face lit up. She was glad to have her best friend back. 

"I would have payed to see that," Dorcas giggled. 

They must have sat there for about three hours giggling and catching up, as Remus said; two months is a long time. Blythe was at peace, happy her friends had forgiven and understood her so quickly. Last year had been the worst and she was determined to make sure this one and all that followed were the best ever. The world had suddenly fallen back into place, until James knocked on the carriage door hard enough she thought it would break. 

"What the hell Prongs!" He dived at her and shook her shoulders. 

"You. need. to. come. back!" He spluttered out and Lilly stood up.

"Why should she Potter?" The red head had her hands on her hips and eyes blazing, James found the extreamly attractive. 

"Cause if she doesn't I might die," 

"And that would be a problem because...." She said bluntly. 

"Because I would never be the same," Blythe smiled. Lilly rolled her eyes and James picked the small girl up and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down you idiot!" She punched his back and he just laughed. 

"Never! I'm kidnapping you!" He ran out the compartment and back down the narrow hallway. 

"Lilly! Marlene! Dorcas! Save meeeee!" Marlene bolted down the hallway after them. 

"I'll save you!" James noticed the tall blonde chasing them and began screaming. 

"AHHHHH! MOONY! IT DIDN'T WORK MCKINNONS AFTER ME!" Remus stepped out of the compartment and buckled over in laughter at the scene before him. 

"Put her down you idiot," He wheezed out and James dropped her onto the seat which also so happened to be right next to Sirius.

"You've spent enough time with them you're staying with us now," James said smiling. 

"So I ran for nothing?" Marlene sputtered sitting down. "I'm just gonna stay here," She said, more to herself than anyone else, Marlene curled up against the window and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep and they all stared at her confused. 

"How does she do it?" Peter whispered. 

"Known her fives years and it's still a mystery to me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part one kiddoes. Hope you liked it, not all the chapters are gonna be this long though sadly cause some days I just dunno what to write.  
Hope you liked it I tried to add a little but of everything you know?  
\- Drama  
\- Mystery  
\- and alot of laughs 

So basically thats the mood of this story. 

Adios :)


	2. Chapter 2

The new fifth year Marauders sat around the gryffindor table watching the Sorting Ceremony and listening intently to Blythe and James attempt to guess who was placed in each house. 

"Gryffindor," James said with a confidence only he possesed. 

"Nope definetly Ravencalw," Blythe counter-acted. "Remus? what do you think?"

"I dunno. Slytherin maybe," He mumbled just as the sorting hat shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!" and their enemy house erupted into cheers, the rest of the hall just clapped politely.

They made 'ooh' and 'aw no' noises with each house revealed and if they had guessed correctly or not. Sirius had refused to join in this year due to his on going mood. Blythe swears she's never met a person who complains and throws temper tantrums as much as Sirius Black does. 

"Whats the odds we have a new defense teacher?" James asked in a hushed whisper. 

"I bet you two sugar quills," The wavy black haired girl smiled. 

"Now I won't keep you from our start of year feast for to long but I have a few announcements I must make," Dumbledores voice boomed through the hall, sending everyone into complete silence. "I would like to welcome with open arms our lovely first years, and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Proffessor Gore," A small applause sounded from the houses. "I would also like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all who do not wish to die a painful death," Dumbledore took a small step back and waved his hands in the air. "May the feast begin!" 

"YES!" Remus and Blythe shouted pilling food onto their plates. 

"Do you two always get this excited about food?" Mary laughed smiling at her idiotic friend. 

"Every year," James answered for them as Blythe pilled more mashed potatoes onto her plate. 

Blythe sat peacefully in her joggie bottoms and strappy t-shirt in her favourite spot in the Gryffindor common room. On the couch infront of the fire, with Sirius on one end, James in the middle, Pete on the floor and Remus in the armchair reading a book. Despite Sirius's mood he still sat with them, Blythe knew all would be back to normal by this time tommorow. 

She sat peacefully sketching the scene before her as she had many times before as people began dissapearing up the stairs to their dorms as curfew approached. 

"Remus," Lilly approached them. "We have the first shift for night patrol," Remus smiled and set down his book. 

"Yeah, let me go put away my book and then we can go," He smiled sweetly before trotting up the sairs to the boys dorm. 

"Bet your really upset I wasn't elected prefect this year, huh Evans?" James smiled at the ferocious red head. "That way we could do the night patrol and you'd be able to sepnd an entire wonderous hour with me," 

"In your dreams Potter," Lilly approached the portrait hole as Remus came back down the stairs. 

"Your always in my dreams Evans!" He called out as she dissapeared. Blythe swore she heard Lilly use unholy language she reserved especially for Potter. 

"Idiots," Blythe mumbled a small smile on her face. 

"What was that?" Sirius looked up, eyes blazing. 

"Nothing," She smiled, not so innocently. "Oh! You'll never guess who I met over the summer!" She almost jumped out her seat. "Never mind, you lot won't knwo who he is," Her excitment quickly deflated, a sense of saddness washing over her. Remus and Marlene were the only halfblood and Muggleborn she knew who grew up around muggles and enjoyed the same "Boyish" things as she. Such as football. 

"Who did you meet in the few days I didn't spend with you?" James laughed. It was true they had spent almost every day together. 

"Some girl who was cousins with a football player Marlene and Remus like," She waved her hand dissmisvly and the three boys looked at her completely dumbfounded. 

"Whats that?" Peter spoke up, after many minutes of silence. 

"I'm sorry what?" Blythe looked up in complete disbelief. "None of you know?" They all shook their heads. "James I've known you since I was four how don't you know what football is?" 

"Well you've mentioned it but I've never really known what you meant," He admitted finally

"Wow. Ok it is now my mission in life to get you all to play at least one game," She smiled at them, shaking her head and standing up. "Ok i'm off to bed. Night lads," Blythe jogged up the stairs her socks unable to protect her from the chill crawling up her legs. 

She entered the room to find the other girls already asleep. Lilly would be back soon and then she could get some sleep herself. At least thats what Blythe told herself, but it had now been an entire two hours and fourty three minutes since Lilly had returned, yes she was counting. The only sounds that could be heard in their small room was the relaxed breathing of three gryffindors and the loud snoring of one Marlene Mckinnon. 

Blythe decided to head down into the common room in a hope to tire herself out with some reading. She pulled her blanket over shoulders and shivered as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floors. In hopes of not waking anyone she tiptoed out the room making sure to avoid all creaking floor boards, Blythe and Marlene had marked them all out in third year so Lilly wouldn't catch them sneaking into the kitchens at night. 

As she reached the bottom step she noticed a boy with chin length black hair staring at the fire. Sirius. She sat down next to him finally having a chance to apoligise. "I'm sorry," She whispered facing him. 

"I know," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.... so due to the fact I have terrible attention span this took about three hours to write.... hehe. I hope you liked it though. I think I prefer this one to the first and idk if thats good or not. 
> 
> Anywhooo please comment and let me know what you thought Adios childrens and goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius plopped down next to Blythe the next morning at breakfast. "Can I have your toast?" He said staring at it dreamily.

"Sure have at it," she laughed pushing the plate towards him. "It's all yours," Sirius gave her an odd look and she smiled at him. "I've already eaten," it's true her and Remus had gotten up early and therefor were first to breakfast out of all the Gryffindors. 

Remus looked between the two and let out a sigh of relief. There would be no screaming matches this week. They'd all had enough of those last year to last a lifetime. Evan Drystan, Blythes younger cousin and a Slytherin entered the common room a black eye embelished on his face. It stuck out like a sore thumb against his deathly pale skin. 

Blythe moved to approach him but was stopped when Regulus black had ushered Evan from the hall, toast in his hand. Sirius may hate his family but Regulus was a good kid in Blythes opinion. He looked after Evan because she couldn't. Remus placed his hand on top of her own. 

"Hey, he'll be ok," He reasured her with a soft smile. 

"Yeah as long as Reggies there to hold his hand," Sirius muttered saracasticaly. Remus threw him a look and hoped Blythe hadn't heard him. James sat down a chesire cat like grin spread across his face. 

"Morning all," He pulled an assortment of breakfast food onto his plate. 

"Morning," They all replied. Blythe turned round to face Sirius for the first time to find his top button undone and his tie hanging around an upturned collar. 

"Oh for god sakes come here," She pulled him to face her and fixed his tie, as she did most mornings. "Bloody fifth year and you still refuse to do your tie. Thought you were supposed to come from wealth," Blythe muttered, setting about him and earning the usual death stares from his fan club. 

"It's all an act of rebellion against my dearest mother," He smiled in foe innocence at her. 

"Well your mother doesn't attend Hogwarts and all your "Rebellion" does is annoy me and lose us house points," He shrugged his shoulders and kissed her on the cheek before running away. 

"All the more reason to do it!" He called back, loosening his tie as he did so. Blythe shook her head and stood up following him. 

"I'll see you all in potions," She smiled and made her way to care of magical creatures. 

Blythe sat on the couch of the common room her feet in Sirius's lap, they were all waiting for Lilly and Remus to get back. Peter and James were engrossed in a very loud game of Wizard chess. 

"Knight to E5" 

"NOOO!" 

Pete was winning. Blythe looked at her friends and remembered how she'd met them all. 

She'd met James when she was four since there parents were friends, and had become inseperable ever since. 

She'd then meet Peter when she stayed with James the holidays before they started Hogwarts and he had just moved in next door. He'd always been rather shy but Blythe and James had adopted him as their new best friend. 

The trio had met Remus and Sirius in the train. Blythe had made a fuss of picking the right compartment that they would have to sit in for the next seven years. 

Of course it had already been occupied by a lonely Remus but he was willing to share. One of Blythe's fondest memories was when they had first met considering he helped her put away her luggage only for it to hit his head and almost every curse word in the English language escaped the eleven year olds mouth. 

Sirius had shown up just after this and asked everyone there names and blood status. Which at first worried Blythe until he had sat down a smile on his face and announced to them: 

"Dad said to stay away from non - purebloods and anyone by the name of Potter. So I think you'll all do just fine," 

She remembered when Sirius had been sorted. The hat screamed "Gryffindor!" And the entire hall had went silent only for him to burst into a fit of giggles. 

"That lad is a right looney. Lets steer clear of him," James had told her. Oh if only he had known. 

She was glad for her friends. They where perfect in their own ways, so perfect in her eyes that no one could compare. Hell if James hadn't fallen head over heels for Lilly from the moment he first saw her and convinced Blythe to be her friend so that he had a reason to talk to her (It had not worked, clearly) then she probably wouldn't of survived the last four years. 

"We're baaack," Moony called out causing the boys to jump up. 

"Moony!" They all raced to him like dogs who's owner had returned from work after long day, a group hug was formed and Lilly stood in the portrait hole smiling at them. 

"No hug for me Bly?" She asked sweetly and James's ears perked up. 

"Blythes not a hugger," he said a small smirk rising onto his face. "But I am," Lilly sensed what was about to happen and raced to the couch and tried to hide behind her useless friend. 

"HELP ME!" She screeched as he edged closer. 

"Nope," Blythe popped the 'p' and watched the scene unfold before her. 

"Blythe Drystan I swear to god bell me now before I tell them all!" She waggled her eyes at the girl. Threatening to spill her secrets. 

"Tell us what!" Sirius turned to the girl who's face was now red as a tomato. 

"You wouldn't..." 

"Try me," the red head challenged. James stopped chasing her and plopped down next to Blythe. 

"I'm sure it's nothing we don't already know. Right?" When he got no answer from the girl he faced her slowly. 

"Well," Lilly smiled and Blythe practically jumped from her seat. 

"Alright off to bed. Night boys!" She bolted up the stairs book in hand and ignored the shouts calling after her. 

"She's impossible," Lilly muttered following her awkward friend up the stone steps to their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the secret you wonder?? Well I hate to tell you that you'll have to wait . 
> 
> So adios and goodnight.


End file.
